Elven Tribes
The Elven tribes are comprised of several different groups of elves throughout the forests of the Sylva continent, most of them being found north of the equator, in a humid pine forest called Bungorn, which is famous for its low level monsters, and is used often as a training ground for nearby adventurer's guilds. The Elven tribes consist of the Sneerks, the Turmicles, the Heda, the Southern Bako, the Northern Bako, and the Yellu. Most elves speak elven with the exception of the Turmicles who speak Turmish. Details on the tribes are as follows- The Sneerks The Sneerks are the people of the Northern Bungorn Forest and make their dwellings in small huts on the ground. They specialize in making medicines and antidotes from herbs and fungi. Although they do not hunt as much as other tribes, they were known in the past as almost godly warriors who had never lost a fight. They are a relatively peaceful people, unlike their past, and are very welcoming to outsiders. Their population is around 7000 elves, most of which are craftsmen. The Turmicles The Turmicles are a strange Elven tribe, with their dwellings in the Bungler Deserts. They ride famously known sand rafts that carry them across the shifting sands of the desert with the wind. They live in tents that they constantly move around in and make a living from collecting minerals only produced in the desert, making them one of the only sources of these minerals. Although they move around a lot, they have a massive sand palace that is located underground, inhabited by most of the females and the craftsmen of their people. They are somewhat reclusive to foreign affairs, but are more than happy to shelter wandering travelers from sandstorms. Their population is around 2000. The Heda The Heda are a mystical people that rely only on what the forest around them provides, housing themselves in the Eastern part of the Utung Forest. There, they practice magic, make potions, and take care of the trees around them. They are a very reclusive people, choosing to not let any into their borders and keeping any from leaving if they do. The one exception to this was the famous Dorvakk Arcane, when he visited their territory carrying eleven wounded Heda soldiers in a line of mats behind him, and has been allowed access there. The Heda however attend The Elven Council and share some of their new discoveries or secrets. Their population is around 19000. The Southern Bako The Southern Bako are a tribe of warrior elves who hunt materials from monsters in the dangerous Southern Bako Forest. They also are known as master fishers, and can catch the largest of fish from the nearby Waf River. They specialize in multi-weapon combat, making them effective fighters for most situations, but they are ineffective against magical summons. They usually live in wood huts/houses and are a very welcoming people of many crafts, making them one of the wealthiest Elven economies behind the Turmicles. Their population ranges around 37000. The Northern Bako The warriors of the Northern Bako Forest are very secretive in comparison to their Southern relatives are very hostile to anyone who enters their territory. They practice fighting with concealed weapons and specialize in the art of assassination. They are in fact considered the world's best assassins and are often hired to take out top ranking officials, and so well paid they live like kings at the same time. They practice assassin work because of their deceased founder who was a legendary elven assassin who fought in the 3rd invasion. Their houses are concealed and camouflaged from sight and cannot be detected unless you have a keen eye for their tendencies. Their population ranges around 2000. The Yellu The Yellu tribe is located in the Aqua Forest, near the western shores of Bakhana. This tribe is home to the best ranged weapon specialists in the continent, and they are masters at concealing their presence with spirit energy. Although each elf is trained in the ways of archery and parkour from the day they are born to the day they become an adult, they allow each elf to choose their future, whether they wish to become a craftsmen or a warrior or if they want to leave the tribe. They are very welcoming to foreigners and have a free market city that is one of the most economically rich cities in the entire continent. Their population is around 58000.